comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Marie (Earth-1600)
Anna Marie (a.k.a. Rogue) is the lone lost daughter of Wolverine. She is a mutant who can absorb the memories and/or superpowers of others. She is a young member of the X-Men. History Rogue was the product of genetic engineering by Weapon X, hoping to create powerful offspring of their former experiment, Wolverine. They began a series of experiments by taking Logan's DNA from blood samples left behind during his cases and created it in a nanotech solution that was able to rewrite a male human's reproductive material into an exact copy of Logan's. They then looked for a suitable couple and found the Maries as the target subject. Early Life Rogue was adopted by Mystique when she was four, and raised by Irene Adler in Caldecott County, Mississippi, nerver knowing her true heritage. She claimed that Irene was always a good mother to her, even if she could sometimes be strict. However, unbeknownst to Rogue, Irene and Mystique were nurturing her as a potential tool for power. Irene, a precognitive mutant also known as Destiny, was able to predict the form of Rogue's mutant abilities. In order to protect Rogue, she convinced Rogue that she had a skin condition that required she cover much of her skin. However, she was unable to predict when Rogue's powers would manifest, which happened when Rogue touched a shy footballer named Cody Driscoll, during a school dance. When she absorbed his memories it confused her greatly and she ran away. The Brotherhood The X-Men Spider-Man Infinity Personality Rogue is a kind-hearted, strong-willed, and righteous woman with a rebellious nature, as her name primarily implies, yet deeply insecure. As a child she was very detached and always left to fend for herself, which developed maturely to the point where she can protect herself. Growing up in a controlled and ridged environment, she was often left with no explanation as to why she had to live her life in a certain way. As a result, she responded by trying to find out for herself and this is what began the pattern of behavior that would become ingrained in her personality. Her rebelliousness is also caused by abandonment issues. Growing up, Rogue never knew who her real parents were. This was something even Mystique and Destiny couldn't tell her, so her identity is detached as a result. This adds to her rebellious tendencies, but also adds a certain level of vulnerability. This vulnerability can keep her humility in check because this is one thing she understands she has no control over. This later plays a part in how she deals with her powers, which are defined by having her identity come in conflict with that of another. She retains an element of moral strength. Unlike her mother, who keeps making excuses, she develops an aversion to the morally gray areas that seem to justify anything. In some ways it's a response to her mother's shortcomings. There's also the influence of having a brother she talks to regularly who understand her and relates to her in a way her mother doesn't understand. This ability to relate is what helps her as a member of the X-men and embrace their ways. Because of her inability to control her powers, she is a loner and has a very difficult time communicating with others without her powers harming them through skin contact. She easily relates this to Spider-Man, who suffers from being alone because of being a social outcast, a shared trait that leads from relation to one another to a strong affection between them. She also has a strong connection and love for nature. Having to live in a natural environment as a kid, she easily lets go of being secluded all the time and never worries about harming anyone when alone, stripping herself of all the clothes that cover her entire body and embracing herself as a naturally beautiful woman with a pure heart and a strong sense of morality. Powers and Abilities Powers Power Absorption: Rogue is a mutant who can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether they are mutant, mutate, human, etc., or not) of another being through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her. Secondary Mutation Power Mimicry: Trivia *Her date of birth is October 4th 1994; the month and day is a homage to Avengers Annual Vol. 1 #10, where Rogue made her first appearance and was released on October 4, 1981. *Rogue is based on both her Mainstream and X-Men: Evolution counterparts. Relationships Family *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Foster Mother and Enemy *Irene Adler/Destiny - Foster Mother *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Foster Brother and Teammate *Graydon Creed - Foster Half-Brother and Enemy Allies *X-Men - Family, Friends and Allies **Logan/Wolverine - Friend **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend and Love Interest **Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - Friend and Former Rival **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Friend **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Friend **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Friend **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Friend **Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Friend **Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend and **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Friend **Rachel Summers/Prestige - Friend **Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Love Interest *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Friend and Love Interest *Pikachu - Friend *Rex - Friend *Dr. Moira MacTaggert - Friend *Avengers - Friends, Allies and Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Friend **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Friend **Thor Odinson - Friend **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Friend **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Friend **Hank Pym/Ant Man/Giant Man - Friend **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Friend **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Friend and Former Enemy **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Friend and Former Enemy *Fantastic Four - Friends and Allies **Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic - Friend **Susan Storm/Invisible Woman - Friend **Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Friend **Ben Grimm/Thing - Friend *New X-Men - Family, Friends and Allies **Noriko Ashida/Surge **David Alleyne/Prodigy **Sooraya Qadir/Dust **Victor Borkowski/Anole **Megan Gwynn/Pixie **Santo Vaccarro/Rockslide **Laura Kinney/X-23 **Joshua Foley/Elixir **Hisako Ichiki/Armor **Nezhno Abidemi/Gentle **Cessily Kincaid/Mercury **Julian Keller/Hellion Enemies *Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy **Max Eisenhardt/Magneto **Raven Darkholme/Mystique See Also */Gallery/ */Quotes/ Category:Earth-1600 Category:Mutants Category:X-Men (Earth-1600) Category:Heroes Category:Power Absorption Category:New Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Females Category:Uncanny Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Touch of Death Category:Dating Characters Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Midtown High Faculty and Student Body (Earth-1600) Category:Versions of Rogue Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Spider-Man Family (Earth-1600) Category:Power Pack (Earth-1600) Category:Howlett Family (Earth-1600) Category:Green Eyes Category:Auburn Hair Category:Civil War (Earth-1600) Category:Secret Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-1600) Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600) Category:Peter Parker's Love Interests (Earth-1600) Category:Anti-Registration Members (Earth-1600) Category:X-Men (Gold Team) (Earth-1600) Category:Darkholme Family (Earth-1600) Category:Xavier Institute Students (Earth-1600) Category:Krakoans